Un amor prohibido de hermanos
by Phanyg
Summary: Tras la muerte del padre de Momoko, su madre para no vivir en la miseria, salia con muchos hombres de todos esos hombros, todos son millonarios, hasta que consiguió casarse con el hombre mas poderoso de todos, pero un extraño amor nacerá entre estos dos hermanos, pero saben que su amor es prohibido ¿Qué pasara entre ellos dos?
1. El mal entendido

**BIENVENIDOS A TODOS, lamento no subir un cap la semana pasada, pero tengo mis razones, y para agradecerles a todos este es un nuevo fic de agradecimiento a los que me han apoyado, afirmándole que la historia "Nuestras nuevas vidas" la reiniciare porque la verdad no me gusta como queda, esta historia está dedicada a la pareja MomokoXBrick, así que fans de esta parejita disfruten**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **-Esta historia está inspirada en un juego que recién estoy jugando y me llamo la atención**

 **-Momoko tiene 17 años y Masaru/Brick tiene 22 años**

 **-Algunas parejas no serán mencionadas**

 **-Perdonen errores ortográficos, si falta una palabra o si hay una palabra de más**

 **-Puede que los personajes tengan otras características incluidas o excluidas**

 **Capitulo 1: El mal entendido**

 ***Narra Momoko TODA la historia***

En una fiesta muy lujosa, mi hermano mayor, vestido en su gabán, estaba rodeado de gente. Toda la gente celebraba su despedida y le deseaban mucha suerte

Tal vez no me haya presentado, Mi nombre es Momoko Him, tengo 17 años y si estoy usando el apellido de mi nuevo padre, desde la muerte de mi verdadero padre, mi madre ha estado saliendo con muchos hombres, pero entre esos muchos hombres solamente son millonarios, hasta que por fin logro conseguir casarse con la familia más poderosa de todas, Bueno sigamos con mi presentación, soy pelirroja mi cabello era realmente largo, pero me lo corte y mi llega ahora mismo a mi cintura, lo tengo atado a una coleta alta con una cinta que se hace pasar por un moño rojo, haciéndolo llegar hasta la mitad de mi espalda y de ojos extrañamente y raros en encontrar no muy comunes de color rosa, si lo sé extraños, soy alegre, tímida, anti social, terca, inteligente y mucho más que me pueda describir

-¡Mira lo fuerte que te has puesto, Masaru! No importa lo que pase vas a estar bien- dijo un invitado

Si, Masaru Him mi hermano mayor tiene 22 años, el se va a trabajar en Nueva York y igual de pelirrojo que yo, mágicamente mi madre logro salir con un pelirrojo, bueno sigamos, su cabello era por encima de los hombros despeinados y también extrañamente tenía unos ojos rojos igual de extraños en ver, el era inteligente, serio, amable y MUY social, tiene una prometida llamada Sakura la cual es modelo

-¿Y ahora te vas a trabajar a Nueva York? La compañía Him estaría en tus manos- dijo otro invitado

-Ja, ja. Todavía es muy temprano para decir eso- dijo mi hermano con una enorme sonrisa

-No tienes tiempo para estar vacilando, Masaru- comento mi padre

Shigefumi Him el empresario de la empresa Him, el está encargado de TODO, tiene 50 años, pelirrojo mágicamente y de ojos naranjas

-Aunque te vayas a América no te olvides que la responsabilidad de la compañía es tuya- comento Shigefumi

-Papa ¿Tu también?- pregunto Masaru- Yo ni siquiera quería hacerme cargo de la familia

-Estás hablando como si no tuvieras listo para esto

-Por favor. ¿No me podrías dar una despida más amigable?- pregunto con burla

Las risas de la gente alrededor se escucharon otra vez. Alejada de toda esa diversión, bebía jugo de naranja sola en una esquina

- _Hoy mi hermano no es el mismo de siempre-_ pensé- _No sé, se ve mas cool…_

-Momoko, ¿Qué haces metida sola en esta esquina?- pregunto mi mama, que era igual que yo, solamente que sus ojos eran azules y tenía unos 40 años

\- O Mama

-¿Por qué no hablas con Masaru?- dijo- No te olvides que tú también eres parte de la familia Him

-Si

Mama me dijo eso como si fuera tan fácil, pero no lo era. Cuando se caso ella me trajo a esta casa, pero todavía no sentía que pertenecía aquí

-Hablare con él cuando no haya tanta gente

-¿A si? Bueno, de todos modos ese chico se ha hecho un buen hombre

-¿Hablas de mi hermano?

-Y eso que cuando lo conocí por primera vez, todo le asustaba- comento- pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda que será exitoso

Yo simplemente me quede sin palabras, no tenía nada que decir, Mi mama siempre era así, Después de separarse de mi verdadero padre, salió con un montón de hombres como ya había comentado. El valor de un hombre se mide de cuánto dinero él hace, Eso es lo único en la cabeza de ella

-Si tú también no te encuentras a un hombre así, vas a quedar mal- comento antes de marcharse

- _Yo no soy igual que tu, mama…-_ pensé con un poco de desprecio

En ese momento, se escucho una voz desde el centro

-Sakura, tú también te vas a ver el mundo con Masaru ¿Verdad? ¡Qué maravilla!- comento un invitado

Bueno hay tienen a Sakura prometida de mi hermano, ella es completamente hermosa, tiene el pelo rosa lizo hasta por debajo de los hombros con unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillante

-No, no es así- dijo- yo solo voy a apoyar a Masaru

Trabajando de modelo, ella vestida muy bien y recibía la adoración y la atención de todos

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunto mi madre mirando a Sakura- parece que al contrario de tu, Sakura sabe cómo comportarse con gente de buena clase

Mi mama trataba muy bien a Sakura, yo nuevamente me quede sin palabras

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dije saliendo de donde estaba

El ambiente de la fiesta me estaba haciendo sentir mal, así que salí afuera. Afuera no se podían escuchar las risas que venían desde adentro y la brisa gentil que soplaba me hacía sentir mejor

-Uff… A la verdad que este mundo no es para mí- comente al viento

Todo el mundo siempre esperaba lo mejor de mi hermano, y el siempre lo tomaba sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa siempre se veía postiza

 _-Ni siquiera me hice parte de esta familia porque quise_

 _-_ O ¿Así que aquí era dónde estabas?- pregunto una voz detrás mío

-¿Eh?

Tratando de ver de dónde salía esa voz, me encontré con Kojiro y su cara enrojecida, siento el hijo del presiente de la compañía de conexiones de los Hims, habíamos hablado antes

-O… Buenas noches

-¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar como este?- pregunto- ¿Sera porque a una hijastra como tú le es difícil lidiar con esta clase de eventos?

La verdad era que si se me hacía difícil, pero como me sentía incomoda no quise responder. El Kojiro de hoy no era el mismo de siempre, No solía decir cosas así, y usualmente era muy amigable

-Te has puesto muy sensual- comento mirándome de arriba hasta abajo- a la verdad que la sangre es más espesa que el agua

-Con permiso

-No tienes porque ponerte así- dijo deteniéndome el paso- Mira, tengo una proposición muy buena para ti

-¿Una proposición? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo mensualmente…

Diciendo eso Kojiro hizo una figura de corazón con sus manos

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Si vas a continuar con tu universidad, de seguro querrás salir y vestirte bien, ¿Verdad?- dijo- Pero el señor Him es una persona muy estricta

-No te voy a dar dinero para que puedas hacer todo eso- siguió hablando

Sin entender mucho lo que decía me calle para poder entender un poco lo que estaba insinuando

-De eso es lo que hablo- dijo- ¿Por qué no piensas de mi como to' papacito? ¿Qué te parece?

No sé si estaba borracho o qué, pero Kojiro dijo eso mientras me miraba con otros ojos, Pero hasta yo sé lo que significa la palabra "Papacito"

-No gracias, Yo no tengo ningún interés en esas cosas

Cuando trate de retirarme de ese sitio, Kojiro agarro mi mano

-No puede sonar tan mal- dijo- Se te va a hacer difícil compartir en el éxito de la familia Him desde ahora, ¿O no?, te vendría más fácil si actuaras como la amante de una celebridad como yo- dijo mirándome superior- Como tu madre

El al mencionar a mi madre me alarme y lo mire molesta y sin pensarlo, mi mano se levanto sola hacia su cara, pero logre pararla a tiempo

- _Este hombre es el hijo del señor que hace negocios con los Hims-_ pensé- _Eso significa que algún día podría trabajar con mi hermano_

 _-_ ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿A caso no te baste lo que te ofrecí?

-Exactamente. No me basta en lo absoluto, ¿No se te olvido añadir un digito?

-Esto es pura terquedad, la misma terquedad que te pasó tu madre

-Como sea, me niego a ser una amante de la que te puedes deshacer en cualquier momento, Si me quieres hacer tuya, entonces ven con un registro de matrimonio oficial firmado

-Oye

-Si es que de verdad estás hablando en serio

-Mm… Déjame pensarlo un poco…

Kojiro hizo una cara de confusión, y volvió a la fiesta que estaba ocurriendo adentro, Al ver eso, mi cuerpo se cayó un poco, como si me estuviera desmoronando

- _No puedo creer las cosas que dije yo mismo-_ pensé confusa y sorprendida- _El no pensara que estaba hablando enserio ¿Verdad?_

 _-_ Eres lo peor- comento Masaru acercándose

La voz que se dirigía a mi era la de mi hermano, quien tenían dos vasos en sus manos

-Masaru

-Vine a verte porque pensé que no te sentías muy bien

Como una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su cara, forzó un vaso de agua hacia mí

-Pero ya veo que tú también eres esa clase de mujeres

-¡No, no es así! ¡Eso fue…!

-Pensé que eras diferente que ella, pero de tal palo tal astilla

Después de decirme eso, fríamente me dio la espalda, Me quede sin poderle decir nada mientras bajaba la cabeza de la vergüenza

La mañana siguiente, sin podido haber dormido, fui hacia la sala

- _Si no le explico a mi hermano lo que paso ayer…_

En solo un par de días mi hermano se iría a Nueva York, Tenia que explicarle el malentendido que tuvimos antes de que se fuera

 _-Yo… ¡YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE MAMA!- me grite a mi misma_

Cuando entre a la sala, el mayordomo, Kobayashi, vino corriendo

-Señorita, buenos días. Este…

-Buenos días, ¿Sucede algo?

-Hace un par de minutos atrás, el señor Masaru se marcho a Nueva York

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero no se supone que se fuera en la semana que viene!

-La verdad es que ayer en la noche me pidió que le consiguiera un vuelo inmediatamente y también me dijo que no había necesidad de despedirse de nadie

-¿¡COMO!?

Subí las escaleras rápidamente para cambiarme de ropa tan pronto posible

-Señorita, ¿Qué piensa hacer usted?

-¡Voy a ir tras él!, Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle

-Pero su vuelo a Nueva York ya debería de estar saliendo…

-No puede ser

Al fin y al cabo, no le pude explicar lo que verdaderamente paso con mi hermano, Con esa carga en el pecho, finalmente nació la chispa que comenzó mi drama de amor y odio

 **.**

 **Bueno lectores, eso fue todo, este cap y el fic lo hago con todo corazón y mas para los fans de la parejita roja, espero que les haya gustado, y puede que algunos caps sean cortos o tal vez, depende de cómo lo vean**

 **Dejen sus reviews y agréguenme a favoritos, es completamente gratis, así que por favor no lo olviden, ¡NOS VEMOS!**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
